Brothers
by MeantToBe16
Summary: Nick's just broke up with his girlfriend... The only way for him to feel better is to have a brotherly moment with Kevin and Joe... NON-SLASH... JONAS


"NICHOLAS JERRY LUCAS!" Kevin Lucas screamed his younger brother's name as he caught him sneaking back into the house. He was waiting at the front door, his hands across his chest and he was tapping his foot which meant that Nick Jonas was in real trouble.

"Do you know what time it is?" the elder brother asked. The younger afro-haired rock star could have sworn that there was smoke coming out of Kevin's ears. Nick looked at his watch and smiled sheepishly.

"Bedtime?" he asked, in a very lame attempt to get Kevin to soften up. However, he just ticked Kevin off more and shrank back in fear as Kevin started screaming at him.

"Exactly! It's bedtime! Do you know how worried I've been? Mom and Dad left me in charge while they were gone, Nick. Just because I'm your brother, it doesn't mean that you DON'T HAVE TO RESPECT ME!" Kevin yelled the last five words, completely forgetting that his other two brothers were asleep upstairs. He was too mad to even think of anything else. The whole time he had been waiting for Nick, horrible thoughts had crossed his mind. And seeing his brother back home safe was a relief but it also made him angry that Nick would just leave the house at night when he could have been mugged or kidnapped or worse.

"I'm sorry, Kev. It's just that she wanted to see me and I-"

"You what, Nick? You forgot that she used you? You forgot that she cheated you? You forgot that she almost broke up JONAS? You said you were breaking up with her!" Kevin exclaimed. At that, Nick lost it. How dare Kevin just blow up at him like that?

"For your information, Kevin, I went there to break up with her. I had enough of her lies and pretending like everything was alright! I've broken up with her! Are you happy now?" he asked. Kevin's eyes softened and he was about to apologize but Nick was, in the words of the Jonas Brothers, on a roll.

"But I need you guys to understand that I need time. I need time to get over her. What she did and what she could have done. I know I owe you guys a lot for making me see her true colours but it doesn't mean that you have to RUB IT IN MY FACE!" he screamed, angry tears threatening to stream down his tired and frustrated face. Kevin winced at the tone of his younger brother.

"What's going on in here? There are people trying to sleep, you know," Joseph Adam Lucas rubbed his eyes as he stood at the doorway of the living room. He studied the scene in front of him before finally coming to a conclusion that his brothers were fighting. He looked at Nick and pointed to him.

"You're mad at something," he stated. Nick rolled his eyes and glared at Joe.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," he spat.

"I'll pretend you never said that, Nick. Kevin, you know better than to yell at him at two a.m! Some people really need to sleep. It took me two hours to get Frankie to sleep and I'm not going to do it again," he said, glaring at his brothers accusingly. He sighed when Kevin stuck out his tongue at him before the oldest Lucas brother glared back at Nick.

"He started it!"

"Me? You're the one who yelled at me right after I walked into this house! You are such a-" This carried on for a few minutes before Joe finally got bored and whistled very loudly. He twisted Nick's ear and made him sit down on the couch and did the same to Kevin.

"Alright, people! We are brothers and brothers solve problems and feuds together. I know that I'm not usually in charge but that doesn't mean that you're not going to listen to me, understand? Now, let's start this bonding session," Joe said as he sat down in front of them. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes when Nick crossed his arms across his chest and looked to his right while Kevin mimicked his younger brother's action and looked to the left. Joe waited for one of them to say something.

Silence.

"Oh great. When I give you guys a chance to talk, you keep quiet? You guys are really weird!" Joe exclaimed exasperatedly.

"I broke up with her," Nick mumbled quietly. It was though, loud enough for the other two to hear and Joe forced himself to remain calm at the mention of Nick's ex-girlfriend whom they had all loved oh so much. Note the sarcasm.

"Why?"

"Because she almost broke us up! We're the JONAS! We're supposed to support each other and love each other as brothers. Nothing is supposed to come between us but she did! She was too clingy and she always tried to pull me away from you guys. She cheated on me and used me and I really feel like an idiot now for trusting her over you guys. I'd only known her for three months but I knew you guys my whole life. I almost chose her over you," Nick whispered the last sentence.

At that, Joe hugged his brother. He had missed Nick. Nick who always woke him up in the morning by splashing water at him. Nick who had always been the one who believed that the JONAS would make it. Nick who was shy and reserved but was the most sweetest person once you've gotten to know him. He was the glue that kept the brothers together. But ever since that girl came into their lives, it wasn't the same anymore. Nick never had time for his family. He was always with her. And Joe had hated it.

When they finally pulled apart, Nick turned to Kevin and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry for not telling you where I went," he said softly. Kevin shook his head.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," he apologized and hugged his little brother.

"Well, now that that's settled, goodnight and goodbye," Joe smiled and darted up the stairs and into the room. Of course, not before tripping over the stairs. Twice.

"Wow, I never thought he had it in him," Kevin grinned proudly. Nick looked at him, confused.

"Had what in him?"

"The ability to make us apologize to each other seeing as he's always the one who has to apologize," Kevin said before laughing. "It must have been one of his moments."

"Hey, brothers, right?" Nick said, chuckling to himself. Kevin nodded and smiled affectionately.

"Brothers."

* * *

  
**A/N: This was put up before but it got taken down... Please tell me what you think... Review!**


End file.
